Sonic and the mystery of the Blanks
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: After being sent by the corporation to investigate a sudden disappearance of certain ponies in planet Equis. Shadowstar, Sonic, and other people from the multiverse must find out the secret of sunny town and why Chris keeps seeing this sprit named Ruby. Rated M for gore and harsh language.
1. The Mission

At tails workshop on the planet mobius. Business was as usual, sonic was chilling by a tree, Tails and Delta where brainstorming, and Shadowstar was practicing his ninjutsu. Suddenly a gap opens up by the shop. A well dressed woman named Yukari yukamo stepped out of the gap. "Oh great, our local pain in the ass is here" shadowstar scoffed. Yukari rose a eyebrow. "Your one to talk, but that is beside the point, you have a mission from the Shadow corporation" she hands him a letter Then teleports back to her pocket dimension. Shadowstar reads the note then his eye twitches "oh, heeellll no!" He screams.

"So let me get this straight, we are going to Equestria to find a bunch of missing ponies for how much?" Delta asks. "500 fucking thousand credits" shadowstar answers,"holy shit" Chris' jaw drops. "When did you get here!" sonic asks in shock. "Your back door was unlocked" Chris replies. Tails faccepalms at the statement. "so why are ponies disappearing?" Chris asks. Shadowstar looks at the letter at all angles "it doesn't say why". Delta takes action "tails fire your plane up, Chris open up a portal to Equis, boys we're going to the land of ponies. Chis puts on a enthusiastic face "Yea, because you total don't want to say hi to princess luna, your favorite pony" delta scoffs "oh, bite me" Chris bears his vampire fangs "that can be arranged" delta gets a bit edgy by the statement,"not literally you psychotic bastardized vampire spirt!"

**A/N and so it begins, tell me what you think by reviewing, Peace!**


	2. The dream

Chris couldn't sleep... ever since the trip to Equestria began, he always had this strange weird dream of a murder When he fell asleep On the X-Tornado.

{in the dream}

It was completely dark, Chris couldn't see a damn thing in this place, he then heard voices arguing.

voice 1: Kill her!

voice 2: She has the Mark! She'll kill us all!

Voice 3: Noo! Don't you dare touch my daughter you Monsters!

Little girl: *ear killing scream*!

...

voice 1: I'm sorry... She had the mark...

{end dream}

His eyes snapped open, he was still in the plane. "Hey Chris, you ok?" Shadowstar asks with concern towards his friend. "Yeah I'm... Ok" he replies, he then looks out the window to see that they're about to land. 'What was that dream... And why dose it feel like someone or something is trying to tell me something' he pondered In his mind. 'Help... Me...' Chris jumped by the sudden sound of a voice inside of his head.

'...please..'


	3. Ruby?

After landing, Chris followed the girls voice. 'Who are you and why are you asking for help' he followed the voice into the Everfree forest.

Shadowstar and the rest of the gang went into ponyville to find clues or where abouts of the missing ponies. "Damn they have a freakin library" delta was impressed, "Cough, nerdy bitch,*cough*" shadostar said, tails then slapped him on the back of the head."don't be an ass" he said. "Alright boys lets split up and talk to the citizens and see what we can fine, oh and shadowstar, no setting fire to people's homes, you can let out your inner pyro another day" delta said. "Awwwwww" shadowstar walked off in dissapointment.

In the center of a strange abandoned town, a blond maned earth pony mare sat there with a depressed look on her face. 'Why...' She thought 'Why... All those years ago, I just wanted to help him' she then started to slowly cry.

Chris was following the girls voice when he started to hear it cry. He felt bad for it. He can feel it's pain it's misery, it's sorrow. He picked up the pace and was now running. he started to feel a tear go down his face. 'It feels so sad, like everything that cared about it had abandoned it and left it to die, I have to hurry' he ran down the path until he got to a cabin. 'Is this where you are, young soul?' he thought.

The gray pony started to feel a presence, a warm, gentle, kind presence, by the place she died. She decided to head to her old cabin to see what the presence was. 'Strange, unlike the other poor souls that stumbled upon my cabin, this one was intentionally going to it' she pondered, she then started to trot out into the woods, to her old cabin, the place she died.

**{line break for the win}**

Shadowstar went into a shop in Sugarcube corner, "hello? Anypony or one home?" he looked around for a while but nobody showed. "Ok then I guess I'll come back late-" he was cut off mid sentence when he was tackled by a pink blur. When he regains his bearings, he saw a pink earth pony standing on top of Him, "Hi, I'm pinkiepie, what's yours, little blue mouse" his eye twitched at the statement the pony made. 'Must... resist...urge...to... falcon punch... For...calling me a rodent' he thought while clenching his fists. He then took a deep breath, "ok, my name is Shadowstar" he said in a calm, yet frustrated, voice."oh, shadowstar huh, that's cool, it's like Blackstar and Shadow's names combined" the pink pony replied with a smile. "Wait! how do you even know about... You know what, I'm not even going to ask" he replied. "now back to the matter at hand I was going to ask if yo-" the pinkie then cut him off "if I seen anypony missing, yeah, there is applebloom, she just went missing 4 hours ago, I told the same thing to that one guy I saw in a top hat, he is really good with puzzles to". Shadowstar's jaw dropped, 'please don't tell me, professor Layton is involved in this too' he thought 'and did she read my mind' "of coarse I didn't silly, that would be creepy" his eyes widened at Pinkie's reply. "It's better off if I don't know how you knew that, isn't it?" "Yes, yes it is" the pony said with a smile.

Back in the forest, Chris decided to take a look inside the cabin and found a filly in shock. "Hey! What the hell are you doing in here all al-" he stopped in mid sentence when he saw what has to be the most scariest thing he has seen since the remake of resident evil one, a burnt corpse of a filly. The little filly that saw the corpse was about to scream, but Chris covered her mouth. "its ok, just keep calm, deep breathes" he made sure the filly was calm before letting her go. "w-w-who would do this to a another pony, that just ain't right" the filly said timidly. "i don't know... But I think you might have a clue" the teen turned to see a young Mare with a mane that had two shades of yellow, she had gray fur and had a Magnify glass on her flank, her eyes are pure sky blue And looked to be around the age of a young adult. "Wait you can see me, usually others don't see me unless I whant them to or-" the pony was then cut off by Chris "or the being is either already a spirit like you or a being that is higher up or someone who can see the dead... I'm all three" he stated. " and what do ya mean by that mister" The filly asked. He grinned "it means I am dead but yet alive at the same time, I'm a ghost given a physical form, and before I died I had the ability to see dead people" He turned to the mare "are you the spirit that resided in this house?" the mare nodded in reply. "i think an introduction is Is in order" a voice said from behind them. "Professor Layton!" Chris was in total shock. The man nodded, "well, ok, like he said we should get to know each other a little better, my name is Chris" the boy waved with a grin. "Im applebloom, nice to meet y'all" the filly said in a surprisingly happy tone. "I am professor Layton" the man took off his hat and bowed. "Im Ruby" the Mare said. "Ruby, that is a nice name" Chris complemented. They all started to talk for a bit and tell each other about some of their backgrounds. This was going to be a long night.

**(A/N yeeees, my first long chapter, and it isn't half ass complete like I thought it would be, please review and tell me what you think, peace!)**


End file.
